Christophe leaves Anna 'Rolling In The Deep'
by SandpitTurtle99
Summary: Anna is sitting listening to her iPod when a certain song comes on and she can't help remembering the events of that night... Anna/Christophe. sorry if this is bad :S Pwetty Pwease R&R and i'll give you a warm spicy apple pie...


Basically, Anna is just sitting around, listening to her iPod and then a certain song comes on...

None of this belongs to me. The lyrics, which are in italics, belong to Adele Adkins (The song is called Rolling In The Deep) and the characters and the main story line belong to Lili St. Crow, who is awesome by the way.

* * *

><p>"<em>There's a fire starting in my heart,<em>_  
><em>_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark."_

Anna smiled. She had come to love this song. It reminded her of him. Which was good. And bad.

"_Finally I can see you crystal clear__  
><em>_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship here."_

Why must she always be reminded of him? Bloody Christophe. Thinking he can just captivate her with his stupid mesmerizing eyes. They were amazing though...

"_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you__  
><em>_Don't underestimate the things that I will do."_

He stole her heart. Gave her false hope. Then gave all his love to the LeFevre bitch. God she hated him. But at the same time, she couldn't let him go.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart,__  
><em>_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark."_

She wished he would take notice of her. She went through years of agonizing training just so she could be close to him. And he still didn't love her. Why did he do this to her?

"_The scars of your love, remind me of us.__  
><em>_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all."_

She remembered that night. She was so close to him. Perhaps the closest she had ever been to anyone.

"_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless__  
><em>_I can't help feeling,_

_We could have had it all__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep."_

That night had been exquisite. They had been training, like normal. She was so used to the feeling of the silky wooden handles of the _malaika _that it felt strange when she wasnt holding them.

"_You had my heart inside your hand__  
><em>_And you played it__  
><em>_To the beat."_

They had been practicing fifth form for about 2 hours. Her back ached and she knew she was getting bruises everywhere. But the aspect was still pouring over her like hot oil. She could feel it. He finally managed to make her lose one of her _malaika,_ but she still tried to beat him. She wanted him to see that she was better than Elizabeth. But she couldn't. He loved the LeFevre girl. He would never love someone like Anna.

"_Baby I have no story to be told__  
><em>_But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn."_

She growled slightly as he made her drop the other _malaika. _Great. Now she was up against the guy she loved, and hated, without anything to defend herself. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Now she was fighting with her fists, trying to strike before he closed in on her. She was trying her hardest. But it wasn't enough.

"_The scars of your love, remind you of us.__  
><em>_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all."_

"Tut tut tut, Anna," he said mockingly. "You should know by now that I'm much quicker than you are." He rushed forward and grabbed both of her wrists, his fingers feeling like iron bands.

"You're... Chris, you're hurting me," she said, while trying to hold back her tears.

"_Think of me in the depths of your despair__  
><em>_Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared."_

"Oh." He said as he released her arms. She tried too hard to correct her balance and ended up falling backwards, grabbing his arm as she fell. Wow. She was lying here. In a deserted gym. With Christophe.

"_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless__  
><em>_I can't help feeling,_

_We could have had it all__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep."_

"Umm." Why couldn't she think of anything to say?

"I am... Sorry, Milady." Christophe sighed.

"What's... umm... What's wrong, Chris?" She said. Great time to become tongue-tied. Goddammit why couldn't she be normal around him?

"Nothing, Anna." He sighed again. "I just... It's nothing."

"Tell me, Chris." She turned to face him. She wanted to reach out and touch his jaw with her fingertips. Managed to restrain herself. Not yet, Anna. Wait.

"_You had my heart inside your hand__  
><em>_And you played it__  
><em>_To the beat."_

"I can't do this, Anna." He turned to lie on his back, tucked his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles. He looked amazing. Plain black T-Shirt, black sweats and black converse-style sneakers.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't pretend to be someone I'm not."

"I know what you mean." She faked her appearance. On the outside she was a strong, independent young woman. On the inside she was a 4 year old kid, sucking her thumb and clutching her teddy as her mother read her stories of monsters, ghosts and ghouls. She didn't realise then that they were more than just stories.

"_We could have had it all__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep._

_You had my heart inside your hand__  
><em>_And you played it__  
><em>_To the beat."_

He turned so that he was facing her again. She could feel a blush spreading across her cheekbones. He chuckled softly.

"What?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"It's nothing. You're umm... yeah. It's nothing."

"Tell me, Chris. What am I?" What was he gonna say? Cute? Funny? A bitch? Manipulative?

"_Throw your soul through every open door__  
><em>_Count your blessings to find what you look for."__  
><em>

"You're strange, Anna."

"What? How so?"

"Of all the handsome _djamphir_ boys here at the Schola, you fall for me."

Her blush turned a deeper shade of red, and she ducked her head so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with him. But he tilted her head up using his fingertip, and then trailed it down her neck, towards the purply-blue bruise flourishing on her collarbone.

"I am... sorry, Anna. I will not realise how reckless I am being until I look back and reflect on my actions."

"_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold__  
><em>_You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow."__  
><em>

"Reckless...?" She was confused. What was he talking about? But it was heard to concentrate when all she could think of were his stunning winter blue eyes.

He leaned forward, tilting his head ever so slightly. Anna closed her eyes, and their lips met.

It felt like fire and ice. Of breaking down and holding on to the only thing you have left. It felt... incredible. And most importantly, it made her feel safe. Her whole body was reacting to the feel of his lips on hers. She could feel her heart cantering to keep up with the reaction that his kiss caused. She felt hot all over, and cold. She honestly felt like she was about to cry.

"_We could have had it all."_

He broke away first, and she knew he could see the longing in her eyes.

"Anna." He sighed.

"Chris."

_"We could have had it all."_

She leaned forward again. He didn't resist, and their lips met for the second time. And it was even better this time than the first. She felt like she could stay like this forever, her body tingling as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"_We could have had it all."_

But it couldn't last. He pulled away again.

"Anna. I don't want to do this."

"Do what?" Her heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.

"I can't be with you. I don't want you."

"_Rolling in the deep__  
><em>_You had my heart inside your hand__  
><em>_And you played it to the beat."_

"Christophe... No. Please. I'm begging you. You can't do this to me!"

He got up and turned to face her.

"I've told you already, Anna. I don't want you. I want Elizabeth, and if i cannot have her, then I'd much rather be alone."

"_We could have had it all__  
><em>_Rolling in the deep."_

"Chris..." Her heart had broken beyond repair. "Don't leave me. I need you."

"But I don't need you. Nobody ever will. Goodbye, Milady." He loaded the word with as much hostility as he could, before turning on his heel and leaving the gym.

"_You had my heart inside your hand."_

Anna curled up into a ball, shivering in her candy pink sweats and vest top. He was gone. She cried, not caring if anyone heard her. Why? Why had he done this to her? How did she deserve it?

"_But you played it."_

"Milady? Milady, are you alright?" She heard a voice from outside the room. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, Blaine. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Okay. If you're sure, Milady."

"Yes. Thank you, Blaine."_  
><em>

Tears rolled down her cheeks, splashing as they landed on her shiny new candy pink iPod. She looked at it. She didn't need stupid little gadgets like this. She threw it against the opposite wall and watched as it shattered into a million tiny pieces. Just like her heart. She hated him. She had given him her heart and he had broken it. And she would make him pay.

"_But you played it_

_To the beat."_


End file.
